<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in Love by ezralia_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663999">I'm in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes'>ezralia_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tells you he's in love... but you have to guess who it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of my favorite Canadian boys! I tried to make the reader as gender-neutral as possible but I might have slipped up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’m in love.”</p><p>These were the words uttered by your best friend as the moon shone down upon your figure pressed up against his. Fireflies danced among the blades of grass and you lazily watched the dying embers of the cooling campfire. The darkness of the night brought upon a pleasant chill in the air — a relief from the heavy blanket of humidity brought on by the bright summer sun of August. It also gave you a plausible excuse to cuddle up to the warmth of Mark’s body and lay your head on his shoulder, lulled by the motion of his even breaths.</p><p>“That’s nothing new,” you hummed, sleepily. “What’s it this time, a new constellation?”</p><p>The brown-haired boy let out a breathless laugh, gaze fixed on the stars that twinkled in the sky above just as much as the galaxies within his eyes. “Nah, it’s a person... someone you know. Very well, in fact.”</p><p>You shot up away from him wide awake as if you’d been shocked. Pretending to brush away an invisible piece of dirt off the hem of your (well, his technically) shirt helped avoid his curious, burning gaze now fixed your way.</p><p>“Oh, who?” You asked after steadying your resolve to shoot a lopsided smile his way. Mark was so bright and beautiful — surrounded by all the natural beauty of the landscape and yet to you, he was the only breathtaking masterpiece created by Mother Nature.</p><p>“You have to guess.” He teased.</p><p>You wanted to frown, disliking this conversation more and more. But it was Mark’s birthday and you’d do anything to keep a smile on his face during the special day. Even if that meant feeling your heart drop despite Donghyuck’s exasperated encouragement.</p><p>“Okay... Jennie from economics? Johnny in our study group? Oh, don’t tell me you finally fell for m —”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” Mark chuckled, waving his hands in an effort to stop you. “What’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“You said to guess!”</p><p>“But... I was thinking of, like, <em>describing</em> them, ya know?”</p><p>You wrinkled your nose, thinking the lack of sleep was finally getting to his head. “Whatever you want to do, Sparklee.”</p><p>“Okay, okay...” he murmured softly, grinning at the nickname. “Dance major.”</p><p>“Tae —”</p><p>“Shh, you’re banned from talking.”</p><p>“Wha —”</p><p>“Shh!” Mark put his hand over your mouth, willing you to be silent for longer than <em>two seconds</em> or else he’d lose the minuscule amount of confidence he’d mustered. “Sings louder than everyone at karaoke, laughs too loud during lectures. Would definitely steal a whole crate of watermelon with me.”</p><p>You snorted. “Sounds like they’re pretty annoying and pure chaos.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s one of the many things I love about them. Don’t be mean, [Y/N], be quiet.”</p><p>That shut you up, along with his stupid pout.</p><p>“They’re gorgeous, they might not believe it but they shine like the sun. Their loud laugh? Draws me in, every damn time and I’ll be laughing just as hard. The way they dance? Don’t even get me started on the look on their face when they nail their choreo.”</p><p>“They’re very lucky then, to have a guy like you think the world of them.”</p><p>“C’mon you’re just saying that as my best friend.”</p><p>You felt your throat constrict with unbidden tears, but all you wanted to do was soothe his anxieties if the nervous bouncing of his leg was anything to go by. “No, Mark. I really mean it.”</p><p>Mark shook his head. “No, <em>I’m</em> the lucky one. Do you know how often they’re there for me? Always giving advice on my lyrics, inspiring the songs I write, listening to my rambles...”</p><p>“You must seriously be in love with them.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in love with you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You both stared at each other in shock. You with your mouth wide open, frozen in shock and Mark — he was practically vibrating where he sat, the bouncing of his legs now transferred to his entire body.</p><p>Licking his lips nervously, he barreled through the fear of risking it all. “Yeah, I’m in love with the way you smile, how you stepped on my toes during the winter formal, even when you steal my shirts... and if I’m right... you feel the same way.”</p><p>“I... well, way to call me out... that was because I was so nervous! And you’ve never complained before about your missing clothes!” You blurted out in a fluster to defend yourself, only to pause at the way the boy you’d been in love with longer than you could count looked away with red ears. </p><p>In a rush of adrenaline, you grabbed a hold of Mark’s hand, tugging him to face you — and pressed your lips softly to his. It was a chaste kiss, simple and sweet. It was just like the boy you held so dearly in your heart, knowing he did as well — in the same way you did.</p><p>You pulled away slowly, smiling as he chased your lips, blinking slowly as if in a trance.</p><p>“I know I’m in love with someone.” You were nervous, feeling warmth creep up to your cheeks at your boldness. “He’s super cute and sweet, letting me steal his shirts and eat his marshmallows. My best friend lets me sleep in the studio even when he doesn’t want to see another soul. Someone who let me step all over his toes because I was so nervous to be dancing with someone I’ve had a crush on forever.</p><p>“I love you, Mark Lee. Happy birthday.”</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <b>Bonus:</b>
</p><p>“[Y/N], stop... stooop!”</p><p>You only frowned in concentration as you continued to flick Donghyuck on the forehead.</p><p>“You.” <em>Flick</em>. “Told.” <em>Flick.</em> “Mark.” <em>Flick</em>. “That.” <em>Flick</em>. “I.” <em>Flick. </em>“Like.” <em>Flick</em>. “Him.”</p><p>“Yeah! So? ‘bout time you fools finally got over your pining! You should be <em>thanking me</em>.”</p><p>“Listen, ‘Hyuck.” You leaned forward to look him dead in the eyes and the amber-haired boy gulped. “You’re only lucky it turned out so well. And that you’re Mark’s best friend.”</p><p>Speaking of which, your boyfriend waltzed in on an almost-murder of Lee Donghyuck by angry [Y/L/N] [Y/N]. Laughing at both of your dramatics, he only shook his head and walked by to grab his coat. Donghyuck flailed in your chokehold, blubbering for help.</p><p>“C’mon babe, we’re gonna be late for the movie. You can murder Haechan later.”</p><p>Ignoring the man’s protests, you rapidly dropped your arms to follow Mark out the door. “Stay lucky, ‘Hyuck!” You called, shooting him laser eyes.</p><p>The two of you walked side by side, intertwined hands swinging between you. With the sun hanging low right above the horizon, the end of summer breeze blew around you and Mark. The trees blew gently and the scent of many greased foods from the surrounding restaurants was heavy in the air. Gripping your boyfriend’s hand harder, you smiled at him as he met your gaze with tender fondness that you were sure was reflected in your own.</p><p>“Hey, I love you.” You sang out, giddy with happiness.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh love you SparkLee !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>